The Melody's Lullaby
by LunarBlaze
Summary: She was not imprisoned anymore. She was not in solitude anymore. She is a wanderer. She is free. Villains might be requested for later on.
1. Prologue

_**Hello again, FT readers. Now I know what you're thinking. "What's with all of these new FT stories? You should be working on your SE story and Journey of a Scarred Light!" Here's the honest truth. I'm pretty much done with the new FT chapter and I'm just trying to figure out the ending for it. As for my SE one, I'm less than half way through the new chapter. So I'll probably have the new FT chapter up later today. Anyways, I'll explain what this story's about in the next chapter.**_

**The Melody's Lullaby**

**Prologue: A Lonely Past**

"I don't want to be here anymore… I want to come out… I want to come out!" a little girl cried out, tears rolling down her face. She was in a room. A small room with white walls, dark wood floor, and a narrow oak door that only had a keyhole but no knob. The only things placed in the room was a bed with a blank sheet and a thin pillow. The bed was bolted down to the floor. On the wall facing the north was a window, large enough to jump through but it had bars to prevent anyone from coming in or out. The child continued to cry tears of sadness. "I… I don't… I DON'T WANT TO LIVE THE REST OF MY LIFE THIS WAY!" The child was afraid and confused. But soon, that child won't exist. That small, fragile, frightened girl won't exist anymore but in her place an aristocrat that doesn't know what love is or has ever felt it will exist.

The girl will live a loveless life.

The aristocrat will live to survive a life of freedom.

The child will solely live to escape from her previous life.

5 years later

She ran away. She cut through the bars on the window by using the knives she was given to eat with. Five years' worth of cutting had paid off. Her parents still didn't notice that she had escaped. But she needed a huge head start to get away. Every second counted. After running for what seemed like hours, she found the train station. While no one was looking, she got on, heading towards the very back. Once the train left the station, she went outside to the balcony at the back. After the small town had left her sight, she decided to rid herself of her past. She bundled up her hair and cut her long hair with a piece of glass she found earlier. She released the cut strands into the wind, symbolizing her new beginning.

She was not imprisoned anymore.

She was not in solitude anymore.

She is a wanderer.

She is free.

_**I know. REALLY, REALLY short chapter but it is pretty good (I think). Anyways, this will only be updated when I have no inspiration for any of my stories, I am completely bored to death, and there is nothing else to do. In other words, I won't get to the next the chapter for this for awhile. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this!**_

_**PS the perspective will be different next chapter**_


	2. Chapter 1: My New Life Started That Day

_**Welcome to the first official chapter of The Melody's Lullaby. There's a reason why I chose this title and some of you probably know why, but if not, you'll find out later. The OC form is at the bottom and so are the rules.**_

_**Aoi: It's about time you wrote a story about my past.**_

_**Me: You just had to ruin the surprise, Aoi. Now people who didn't know why I was making this now know why.**_

_**Aoi: Sorry, I was getting a little impatient. And the chosen OCs will be my co-hosts right?**_

_**Me: Correct. Now to start the chapter. Aoi, would you?**_

_**Aoi: Of course. Read, review, and fill out the form if you want a chance to join! (And do the new poll if you read Blaze's SE fic)**_

**The Melody's Lullaby**

**Chapter 1: My New Way of Life Started That Day**

_Magnolia, several months before the Uprising_

Aoi stared out her window where the sun was still high in the sky. It was only twelve. Hikari had once again stopped by to help her out. Nothing big like the first time but nothing too small either. He had just come by to drop off her mail and deliver her letters since he had taken the job as a delivery mage today. After his job was over, the young Fairy Tail mage had dropped by again to try convincing her to spar with for the fifteenth time. He was persistent but he never begged for long. Hikari only begged for minute before giving up on the idea, like always. Hikari seemed to enjoy the non-active member's company just as she enjoyed his. Hikari had always rubbed off like a little brother to her and Hikari had also openly admitted that he thought as her like a sister. Aoi looked away from the sky and walked to her bed. It had been awhile since she had last seen Izaya. She sat down on the edge and closed her eyes. The last day of her life as a normal person began to flash through her mind.

_Year 1, Day 47, Dew Town_

_Aoi's Perspective_

Another exhausting day had passed and another would be coming tomorrow. I hated my life, but at least, it was better than my previous one. I was currently a working for a clock repair man and he was quite strict. Then again, it could have been because of his age. As of then, I was running a quick errand, for my 'master', which was… buying a ton of wood and gears. And I'm not talking about quantity. I'm talking about weight and it sure wasn't easy. It could have been worse, though. I could have been getting barb wire or nails or super spicy peppers. This was my tenth job and probably one of the easiest and least strict. And it was definitely better than my original life, as I had said before. There's no doubt in that. I walked by the numerous stalls but then stopped in front of a particular one. It was the toy stall with several dozen toys hanging from the stall, on the counter, and even on the ground. The stall had a reputation for letting children, rich and poor, play with the toys and sometimes take them home to play, free of charge. I stopped by often if I was in a good mood.

I was in quite a good mood despite my arms being tired from pulling the cart with wood and gears, probably because I hadn't been punished for anything. As people passed by me, I eyed one toy in particular, focusing only on it. A toy that I favored very much. It was a small, dark blue guitar with six strings. It had three music notes on it, one on the left, one on the right, and one below the strings. Each note was a different color. The bottom note, which looked like a fancy 'n' with two spheres on the ends, was a red color. The left note, which looked like a weird looking 'S' with a sphere on the end, was black. And the last note on the left, which I didn't even know what it looked like, was a golden white. The guitar actually looked like a real one, but there was something about that made it seem different from a normal guitar. The owner of the stall, Rian, noticed me staring at the instrument in awe for the tenth time since he had gotten the toy. "You want it, Aoi?" Rian asked as I looked at him, forgetting I was in a trance.

Rian knew all the children that stopped by his stall. It was like he was meant to be a father since the day he was born even though he was only nineteen. "You mean it?"

"Yeah. You always have a look in your eyes that says 'I want it so badly'." I was about to smile when I thought about him saying that someone else was going to buy but instead despite saying what he said. Instead he said… "No one has even bothered to buy it. And you've been a pretty nice kid so today's your lucky day."

"I-I'm getting it… for free…?" I asked, making sure I wasn't misunderstanding him. Rian nodded and smiled as far as my mouth would stretch. He picked up the guitar from the stand and placed the carry-on strap on it. After adjusting the strap to fit me, I eagerly ran off, thanking him for the gift as I left. Everything was perfect.

When I got back to the shop, I saw the place was a disaster. Clocks smashed and cracked and spread across the floor. The counter also had some cracks in it too. "Mr. Roman…?" I looked around for the thin man I worked for. I didn't care about the repair man but he was the 'nicest' out of all the others so I did owe him a little. I looked at the floor and saw his gale-force reading glasses a few feet away from me. I slowly walked over and picked up the glasses. One of the lenses was cracked while the other was completely missing. As I dropped the pair of broken glasses on the floor, I saw a little note. I hesitantly picked it up and read it. It was written by his hand since it was almost like chicken-scratch. "Run, midget, unless you want to get everybody arrested or killed.

I dropped the note and ran out the back door. My heart was pounding and my forehead was sweating. I knew who he was talking about. My parents had sent another group of knights or mages after me again. Possibly both if they were really desperate and needed me. Again. It didn't matter, though. I didn't want anyone getting involved with the 'retrieve squad' again. Not after the first time people got involved. I ran through trees and bushes and even jumped over rocks. I had been lucky so far to get away but it was hard sometimes. Not before long, I heard yelling. They were yelling MY NAME. I ran faster, even more desperate to get away. I wish I had magic then I could whip those guys' behinds in minutes. Before I could find my way away from them, I felt something cut my leg. I stumbled over a few roots and fell. I looked over my shoulder and saw them.

They were a group of three this time. Two guys and one girl. They looked like adults from what I could tell. I tried to get up but my leg stung like fire. I looked at my leg and realized why. A deep cut was visible on my leg. I still couldn't figure out what was causing the burning why though. _"Probably poison…"_ I wouldn't have been surprised if it was. As the lady walked toward me, I took out some peppers I had saved from my previous job. I threw the peppers at the group, and once they went splat on their clothes, the adults started to cry out in pain and the juice started to smoke on their clothes. I quickly got up and limped away as fast I could. "Whoever, thought that Dragon Peppers would come in handy," I told myself. I continued to move before stopping in front of a huge cliff.

"We finally got you." I turned around and saw one of the guys from the group had caught up to me. I hesitantly took a step back, wanting to die rather than go back to that cell called a room. Although, as he got closer, I slowly pulled out the guitar as if I had no control of my body. The man smirked at me. "Oh? A little toy guitar. What are you going to do with it? Smash it against my leg?" I did the exact opposite, actually. I began to play the guitar despite not knowing how to play any instrument (not even the triangle which was kind of sad). The three notes lit up on the guitar and fired a mass of music notes. Surprising the man, he was pushed away by the force and was slammed against the tree. I was quite impressed and happy with myself. "I… I used magic… I used magic!" Staring at the guitar somehow worked. My happiness did not last long, though.

Some of the notes had hit the ground, causing the cliff to begin to crumble. I tried getting off the cliff but I was too tired from playing the magical guitar. The cliff gave away and I fell to the ground. Thinking to myself my life was over, I closed my eyes. _"At least, I don't have to go back."_

_**I thought this was pretty good. A lot better than when I first thought this out.**_

_**Aoi: I hate being hunted. I thought my parents were crazy.**_

_**Me: I don't blame you.**_

_**Aoi: I still can't remember who saved me.**_

_**Me: Don't worry you will… you will…**_

_**Aoi: -a little creeped out by the way I'm talking- Okay…Anyways, if you don't understand anything about this chapter, either me or Blaze will explain.**_

_**Me: And about the beginning, I will do that every few chapters. Just to show you guys this is flashback so not all the memories will be consistent but Aoi or one of the other OCs will explain what had happened over the course of time that had been skipped.**_

_**Aoi: Anyways, on with the OC form and rules.**_

**Rules:**

**1: Please be detailed in your form. I do not want short-cuts taken.**

**2: I will only accept at most 2 or if I'm in a good mood, 3**

**3: Your OC will be open to possible death, insanity, betrayal, abandonment, or a revenge-driven will later on in the story. If I do this to your OC or not will depend on the events of the story but your chances will increase if you complain, bash, or anything of the sort in the review about the story and/or someone's OC.**

**4: Don't ask me to do certain things with your OC. It will make me do the complete opposite. You can propose ideas for ALL OCs or just the plot itself but do not try forcing the ideas onto the OCs, your OC, or the plot. Again, I will most likely do the opposite.**

**5: Please send your OCs through PMs, but if you are an anonymous reviewer, you can send it through a review.**

**Name:**

**Age: (please make it between 11-15)**

**Personality: **

**History: **

**Magic/Special Skill: (optional but if you do a special skill, do not make it overwhelmingly amazing)**

**Likes: (optional)**

**Dislikes: (optional)**

**Other: (optional)**

_**Me: The OCs will be picked at the end of the week so this is not a first-some first-serve pick. Anyways, good luck you guys!**_

_**Aoi: Until then…**_

_**Both of us: Bye for now!**_


	3. Chapter 2: I Meet Some New Strangers

_**Hello. I don't have much to say as of right now. Other than the essay I was given, not much to say other than I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. So short AN and-**_

_**Aoi: I can't believe you were going to leave me out along with our new co-hosts.**_

_**Kukaku: Yeah I agree.**_

_**Me: It's not my fault. I don't have much to say this time.**_

_**Theo: Didn't you have one announcement to make?**_

_**Me: …Oh yeah... Some things will be going on in March so updates will definitely start to slow down a lot until the end of the month, most likely. So yeah… decisions to be made. Events to go to. So on and so on. We should really move on with the chapter now, guys. But I want to try my new gadget out first. -reaches for pocket but quickly starts freaking out- Where did the remote go?**_

_**Everyone else: -whistling innocently-**_

_**Me: -glares at everyone- guys… do you have something to say?**_

_**Kei: -smirks a little- Nope.**_

_**Theo: No.**_

_**Aoi: Nope.**_

_**Kukaku: -shakes head- No.**_

_**Me: …Just start the chapter before I get violent with you four. –glares at Kei- Especially you.**_

**The Melody's Lullaby**

**Chapter 2: I Meet Some New Strangers**

Pain wracked my body as my consciousness slowly returned. I heard some shuffling beside me when fear began to spread throughout my body, replacing the pain. Did those mages catch me? _"No… I don't feel like I'm tied up and it sounds like… only one person is around…" _I carefully opened my eyes to see I was in a cave. I faintly saw the outside of the cave. It was raining. It was a light rain rather than a downpour. Surprisingly, it wasn't cold in the cave. In fact, it wasn't even damp in any way. I tried to sit up only for a pain in my chest to stop me. As I plopped back down onto my back, a sigh echoed the cave.

"I wouldn't be getting up just yet," the source of the voice said. I slowly turned my head to see a boy a few years older than me. He had short black hair, light skin, and red eyes. He wore a white robe and a pair of sandals. He was dry so I guess he was here before the rain started. I once again tried to get up and was successful despite my back and stomach crying out in pain. The boy sighed and leaned further against the rock.

"Did you save me?" He looked at me as if I was stupid. As if, he would never do such a thing. That look ticked me off a little but I just continued to stare at him. "Well, did you or did you not, stranger?"

"I would never do something like that," he answered as he stared out the cave. He glanced at me and gave me an annoyed look. "I'm not lying. I just found you here like that. Someone else must have come first." I looked at my arms and legs and realized that they were bandaged up.

"Then why are you here, Mr. Monotone?" He shot me look that said to shut up or else. Like he would hurt a little girl who's already injured.

"I'm just here to take a break from the rain. Besides, when you were asleep, it was quiet. And the name is Kei. Not Mr. Monotone or any of your other stupid nicknames you would have called me." Before I could punch "Kei", splashing echoed outside the cave. I looked over to see a figure running this way. He didn't look like any of the mages that were following- scratch that. CHASING me. Through the rain, I could see that he had brown hair, a pair of glasses and wore green t-shirt and brown cargo pants. His hair was soaking wet and his clothes sagged and stuck against his wet skin. He appeared as if he was carrying something under his clothes. Although, I don't see how that would help in the rain. When he finally arrived in the cave, he smiled at the two of us and uncovered some wood under his shirt. The wood was a little wet but dry enough to start a fire. He looked very familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Good to see you're awake." He put the wood down and just continued to smile. Was he always this happy, even around strangers? "I'm Theo Basanari. I'm glad to see that Kei stuck around to keep an eye on you." Kei lightly whacked the back of Theo's head, mumbling about something like he didn't want to or something of the sort. I forced a small smile on my face as Theo innocently asked why he was hit in the head. Apparently, my smile was too forced since they looked at me strangely.

"What's wrong?" I asked, the smile still forced upon my face.

"Why are you forcing yourself to smile?" I'm surprised it was that obvious. Then again, I've only started doing this since I arrived in Dew Town. Wait. Dew Town… Basanari… I hit my forehead, realizing how stupid I've been. Theo Basanari was the town crier. Wait but if he was then… why was here instead of in town? A hand waved in front of my face and glanced back up at the two of them.

"Theo… why are you here?" The brunette looked at me slightly upset with his smiling fading. Something must have happened.

"A small group of mages attacked the town. They kept saying 'Destroy the town so the little girl can't return to hide!' They destroyed buildings and killed a few people. My family was killed…" Theo looked at the ground. I pounded my fist into the rock, blood slowly bleeding out of the new cuts on my knuckles. People were killed because I stayed for too long and Dew Town was destroyed. It was all my fault. My parents hired dark guild mages! They're so stupid and selfish! "My brothers weren't home but I need to tell them the news. And we need to find a new home…" I faintly listened as guilt rapidly built up inside. He lost his parents because of me and my stupid parents.

"I'll help you then," I replied at Theo looked at me, sadness lingering in his brown eyes. "I'm looking for a new home too so I guess it would be a good idea if we stuck together." Theo looked at me and smiled. He must be happy to have a travelling companion. We looked at Kei, wondering if he would want to join us. He stared at us but finally sighed.

"I guess someone has to look after you. Especially you, little girl," Kei answered, smirking when he called a _little girl_. I slapped his arm only for him to flick my forehead. I glared at him and slowly stood up. They stood up as well and I realized I'm the shortest of the three of us by a long shot. I must have been at least three years younger than them. I soon fell back onto my knees in pain. I must have fallen hard to be in this much pain. Despite the pain, I continued to glare at Kei. Theo looked at me as if he wanted me to rest some more.

"I'm _not _a little girl and I have a name." I heard Theo say something as my eyes slowly drooped. What did he do to me? "My… name is… Aoi…" Darkness engulfed me once again. One thing's for sure when I wake up again. I'm going to be on the road with them. And I'm going to kill them when I get my hands on them.

_**Alright and there's two of the OCs. Sorry that Kukaku didn't appear this chapter. I didn't know how to incorporate her into this chapter. She will appear next chapter, though. I might do a different POV next chapter but I will do a time skip next chapter for sure next chapter. If I should a different POV next chapter then tell me in the review. If I made your OC OOC in anyway, tell me and I'll make sure to not do it next time. Again I'm sorry for not bringing Kukaku this chapter. –bows apologetically-**_

_**Aoi: Oh now I remember. Theo rescued me after I fell a few hundred feet and through some trees. Why didn't I break anything when I crashed?**_

_**Me: I learned that the human body will end being less injured when unconscious. For what reason, I'm still trying to understand. But I did learn this from a science video I watched in class when a guy was knocked out and sucked into a tornado or was it a hurricane? Either way, when the guy was tossed out of the storm, he walked away with a few scratches. **_

_**Aoi: Are you sure?**_

_**Me: Positive. There were witnesses and everything.**_

_**Kei: So you're saying that there were unicorns and fairies?**_

_**Me: …Shut up.**_

_**Kukaku: I'm still upset that I didn't make an appearance.**_

_**Me: Well, at least it won't be delayed any longer.**_

_**Theo: I agree.**_

_**Roxas: This was interesting.**_

_**Raigeki: -nods and looks around-**_

_**Me: O_O How did you two get in here!**_

_**Roxas & Raigeki: Crossing the borders of time and space.**_

_**Roxas: And the statue broke when Nicholas and Ebon fought each other.**_

_**Me: -facepalm- Well until next time…**_

_**Roxas & Raigeki: Bye for now!**_

_**Me, Kukaku & Aoi: Not you two!**_


	4. Chapter 3: We See Fire

_**Hi! You're all probably just as surprised as I am. I didn't think I would be able to double update. I guess I got inspiration from listening to all of the full version of the Fairy Tail openings and endings. And we finally get to see Kukaku in the story. I finally decided my method structure for the story. After two to three chapters, I will change the POV. The time shift between present time and past time will be different. The character's won't be thinking about past experiences in order (for example, Aoi might be thinking about a memory a month after Hikari leaves but Kukaku might be thinking of hers a month before Hikari even joins Fairy Tail) but I will be doing POVs in order though. The order will be appearances made in the story so it will be: Aoi, Kei, Theo, Kukaku. And my co-hosts aren't here with me because of Raigeki and Roxas' entrance last chapter so I'm alone until next chapter. Well, enjoy the chapter. **_

**The Melody's Lullaby**

**Chapter 3: We See Fire**

_On a train toward a town in the mountains, a month before Hikari leaves for the Silence Uprising_

A man in his thirties stared blankly out the window overlooking the landscape. He had black hair and red eyes and was on his way to his client's house. The man continued to overlook the land until a loud groan of pain echoed in the almost empty train car. He looked back to see a group of children and… a blue, flying cat. The group consisted of a redhead with Heart Kreuz armor, a blonde in a white shirt and a short matching skirt, a black haired male who was sitting next to the blonde, a pink-haired male who was passed out on the redhead's lap, and a pair of twins with beanies. There was another in the group. He had light brown hair and he then waved his arms in the air. The man quickly caught a glimpse at the boy's arm. The Fairy Tail symbol was present on it. _"So they're a part of Fairy Tail. Aoi joined that guild a few years ago if I remember correctly. I wonder how everyone's been…"_

_Year 1, Day 78 (May 16), on the road_

_Kei's POV_

The three of us had been travelling for a month around Fiore now. Everything was going fine most of the time except that Aoi was still recovering. And she also picked up a bad habit of eating dango, cinnamon sticks, and suckers twenty-four-seven when we stopped in Chev, a town known for having tons of cooks around. A cook had offered Aoi those three things and she instantly bought a dozen of each. Although, I can't say Theo was any better. He actually bought a few things from that little town. But they were just kids. It was night and the stars twinkled above us. We didn't have enough money to get a ride so we had to walk. Strange, we had been doing this a lot. I looked over at the two to see them sleeping. Theo actually looked like a little kid without his glasses and Aoi just looked like an innocent little girl. We had agreed to do lookouts whenever we travelled on foot and it was supposed to be Aoi's shift and then it would be Theo's soon. Aoi was eleven, though. She can barely stay up past twelve. Before I could go wake Theo up, smoke slowly filled the air. It wasn't strong enough to be a big one but it was close. I quickly walked towards the source of the fire to see a girl sitting in front of it with some firecrackers in her hands. "What are you doing out here?" She glared at me but went back to staring at the fire just as quickly.

"I was bored and the factory was closed." She lit another firecracker and threw it in. The fire helped me make her out in the darkness. She had neck length, black hair, lightly tan skin, and sea blue eyes. She wore an orange vest unzipped, revealing a yellow shirt that had an explosion on the front, red pants with white circles on her knees but she had black socks on instead of shoes. Her left arm was wrapped up in white bandages. For some reason, it looked… shorter than her other arm. She also had a phany pack on her hip. She looked back at me. Now that I looked closer, she didn't seem any older than Aoi. "Why are you still here?"

"No reason really. Although, it would be wise to put out that fire." She continued to glare while I just sighed. "Fine then." My face twisted into a mischievous grin. "I guess I'll just have to put it out myself to prevent from being caught." She looked at me as if I was kidding. I was being half truthful. I pulled out a knife and aimed it at her throat. "It would be wise to listen rather than letting me do my thing." She just glared and glared and glared at me. Not even a flinch, though. Although, I can tell she's not strong enough to hold me back.

"I don't need to listen to you," she said as she opened the bag on her hip. I grabbed her arm and took the bag. Inside of it were explosives of all kinds. Pyromaniac. "Give that back!"

"Not until you put that little fire out and explain why you're here. If not, I'll just kill you with your own explosives." I knew she wasn't too much of a threat but I couldn't risk it. I was a wanted thief and Aoi was being chased by mages. After a few moments of silence, the bushes behind me rustled. They revealed Theo who looked at the two of us surprised. "Theo, convince this little pyromaniac to put the fire out." He looked at the girl as I let her arm go and backed away.

"Put the fire out." She reluctantly complied as she took out a small flask of water and poured it onto the water. "Tell us your name…" Theo looked like he was about to pass out as his knees began to buckle. I sent the knife back to the pocket dimension and helped Theo stand.

"My name is Kukaku Suzumiya." Kukaku covered her mouth once she said her name. She was probably surprised that Theo had some power over her actions. I know I was when he used it on Aoi. "Since you guys made me tell you who I was, who are you two?" Theo smiled and told her his name. I stayed quiet for a bit before telling her mine.

"We better go back to check on Aoi," Theo said as I glared at him. It was bad enough the girl knew I was lying a little. The worst that could happen would be that this girl was hired by Aoi's parents. What am I thinking? I'm starting to sound like a paranoid thief. We walked back to the campsite with Kukaku following us. Theo was trying to get her to talk on the way back. As we got closer, I heard music. I didn't think that Aoi played music, although, but then she wouldn't be able to use guitar magic. There was singing too. The music was slow while the singing was soft. It was definitely Aoi.

"_Ima kimi ni tsudae tai~ Tsugatta kokoro ga arukoto~ Arukideshita yume wo~ Hanasame you daki shimete~ Mune no okini himeta kizuato ni wa~ Todokanai omoi~_"* Aoi stopped singing and playing all together. She looked like she wanted to sing more but she couldn't. Aoi put the guitar down and put a cinnamon stick in her stick. She stared at the night sky, her eyes blank. We came out after a minute. "About time you guys got back…" She never looked at us.

"Well, we found a new travelling companion. Her name's Kukaku and she's about your age," Theo explained as Aoi looked at Kukaku. Realization flashed through her eyes. Aoi got up and looked Kukaku. They stared at each other for a few good minutes before Aoi handed Kukaku a dango. She smiled innocently at the pyromaniac.

"Nice to see you again, Kukaku," she said, making me and Theo glance at her. "We met when I was travelling. She's quite interesting when you get to know her."

"I'm surprised you two know Aoi. She doesn't get attached easily." Aoi lightly slugged Kukaku's arm as the two walked over to Aoi's sleeping bag. The two seemed like close friends but Aoi had a look in her eyes that said she trust doesn't anyone.

"Things got more interesting, huh?" Theo asked as he smiled at me. Theo was nice guy but his smiling sure gets annoying at times. Well, at least we know we have someone else who can help us out. Maybe.

**References:**

***What I want to tell you right now~ is what is in my connected heart~ The unreachable feeling in the hidden scar~ In the depths of my heart~ That clings to my dream~ As if it'll never let go~ **

**From the beginning of the full version of HOLY SHINE by Daisy X Daisy and is the 5****th**** ending of Fairy Tail**

**Aoi was singing and playing the song slowly because she hasn't as much as the others so she's still adjusting to her magic. She was practicing using her guitar and she wasn't used to singing while playing so that's why her version is different from the original.**

_**That's the end. I'm still surprised I double updated today. Well, proud and surprised. Now we know all of the main characters! Yay! I hope I didn't make Kukaku OOC. Please correct me if I did. I would like to thank everyone who sent in an OC. It was a great help. Well, I gotta go. Sorry this isn't longer. Until next time, bye for now!**_


End file.
